A Thanksgiving to Remember
by Boomity
Summary: The aliens and Tokyo Mew Mew are invited to a Thanksgiving feast, but will it turn out to be a disaster?


A/N: Whoo for Thanksgiving! I hope this story will give you some... er, holiday spirit?

Anyway, if you're wondering why I'm uploading this now, it's because I won't be on at all on Thanksgiving. Sad, but true.

Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, duh.

No aliens or Mew Mews were hurt in the making of this story. (Badly, anyway...)

---

The aliens and Tokyo Mew Mew stood around a large circular table, gawking at eachother in disbelief.

"...W-what? Why are you here?" demanded the girls to the aliens.

"We got a dinner invite; this time, this place," Pie answered plainly.

"That's not possible," Ichigo stated, eyeing them suspiciously. "_We_ got a Thanksgiving feast invite, too."

"Thanksgiving?" Kish asked curiously.

"You don't know what that is?"

He shook his head. "I know what thanks means, and what giving is, but when you put them together I don't have any idea." None of the aliens appeared to have a clue, either, though they tried to hide it.

She sighed at their lack of knowledge about anything human. "Thanksgiving is a holiday where..." she paused, thinking of a way to explain it. "Basically you go to other people's houses and eat their food."

The aliens raised their eyebrows; it _did_ sound like a holiday they would enjoy.

For the first time, they noticed their real surrounding; the walls were painted a pale white, there was wooden flooring, and the room was completely barren except for the circular table and a small antique clock hanging on the wall.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's eat," Pudding complained. She skipped over to the table, and for the first time the large group noticed little pieces of paper with their names neatly printed on them that lie on the plates. Kish was next to Ichigo, Pie was next to Lettuce, and Tart was next to Pudding. How convienent.

They grudgingly sat down; the girls neatly folded napkins on their laps, while the aliens stared in awe at the amazing feast prepared for them.

"Why are you doing that?" Kish asked Ichigo, watching her put the napkin on her lap. She rolled her eyes in annoyance; this evening was obviously going to be filled with stupid questions. "It's so you don't get covered in crumbs and food."

The meal offically began; they all snatched at whatever wasn't already taken by someone else. Plates of food were passed around the table. All was peaceful, until Kish and Tart both spied something they wanted.

Tart grabbed one end of the plate as Kish grabbed the other end. Their eyes met, and something in their heads clicked. Neither was going to give the plate up.

"Hand it over," he ordered. He hoped intimidation would cause him to stop tugging at the other end. "Now."

"I saw it first!" Tart said defensively, pulling harding back. Zakuro let out a deep sigh, watching the two fight over the plate of jelly like children.

Suddenly, an evil idea formed in Kish's head. "Okay, I guess you did," he said with a smirk as he stopped tugging completely. The plan worked like a charm; it launched backwards, depoisiting the entire thing of plate of jelly on Tart's face, before landing in his lap. He tried to supress the laughter as Tart glared at him with piercing eyes. "Oops," he said innocently.

"You won't get away with that," Tart growled, grabbing up a spoon filled with mashed potatoes in an instant and flinging it. But, due to his bad aim, the potatoes smacked straight in the middle of Lettuce's forehead.

"Hey!" she shouted vehemently, scooping up some cranberries and sending them accidently flying onto Pudding's face. Her mouth gaped open. "I-I'm sorry, Pudding!" she apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to!" Pudding only smirked in reply, grabbing a handful of gravy and sending it flying across the table.

After this, the entire room was in an uproar. Food was flung and smashed in every direction, plates were used as shields, and eventually an entire turkey went sailing across the room. "I was going to eat that," Kish said glumy, before being smacked with a mix of stuffing and canned corn. "Oh, shut up," Pie said with annoyance, before being hit with a piece of, well, pie.

In about ten minutes, the supply of food was gone; there was nothing left to throw except for little bits of crumbs. The group examined themselves, and soon noticed that not a single person didn't have some type of food product on them. The walls were no longer a whitish color, but were smeared with anything from cranberry juice to gravy stains.

And, after a few silent moments, they all burst in laughter, even Zakuro. "Well, I think this is one of the most interesting Thanksgiving dinners I've been to," Mint laughed.

"Yeah, it sure was better than sitting around talking about politics with my family," added Lettuce.

"Well, look at the time," Pie stated, dusting a piece of tomato out of his hair. "The party is over now."

The group solemnly gazed over to the clock, and saw that was in fact, right. The invitation _had_ stated that it was over at 8 pm, and that was the time.

"Awww," Pudding said sorrowfully. "I guess it is."

"Goodbye!" they all said to eachother, and eventually they had all left the room, at least until next year...


End file.
